Nahoko Uehashi
(born July 15, 1962 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese writer, most famous for the series, which sold over 1.5 million copies in Japan. One of her novels, Guardian of the Sacred Spirit (Seirei no Moribito) has been adapted into an anime television series, a manga, and a radio drama. The same book was published in English from Arthur A. Levine Books/Scholastic in the summer of 2008, under the title Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit, and awarded Mildred L. Batchelder Award in 2009. The sequel, "MORIBITO II: Guardian of the Dark" came out in the summer of 2009. Her recent book, "Kemono no Souja" will be translated into German, Korean, Swedish, Thai and French. The same series has also been adapted into a manga in 2008, and an anime in 2009. She is an author of juvenile literature, mostly fantasy. Uehashi is also a professor teaching ethnology (especially the Australian Aborigines) at a Japanese University, Kawamura Gakuen Women's University, and having completed a PhD focusing on Australian Aborigines. Achievements Uehashi's career as a writer started in 1989, when she was a university student. Her first book was . She then wrote the novel . This novel received an award from the Japanese Association of Writers for Children, which made her one of the famous Japanese-fantasy authors. In 1996, she published the first book of her "Moribito" series, . The novel received the Noma Children's Literature award and the Sankei Children's Culture and Publishment award. In 1999, Uehashi published the second book of the Moribito Series, . With this novel she again received the Japanese Association of Writers for Children's award. In 2002 The Guardian series won the Iwaya Sazanami literature award, and in 2003, won another Japanese award from the Shogakukan publishing company. Then, in 2003, Uehashi wrote the novel , which receives yet another Noma Children's Literature award. Books Books that are based on Japanese culture ; 1989 In the far future, when the earth was completely polluted and people could no longer live on it, human beings spread out onto other planets. For the Planet Nira, where Shin Yamano lives, it's the 200th anniversary since humans first settled on it. But something is wrong. Shin's cousin Licia suddenly awakens to the ESP-like ability of the Roshnars, an aboriginal tribe of Nira that was said to have been extinct ages ago.... ; 1991 Torn between the love of the god of the Moon Forest and the need of her tribe to kill the very same god, the young oracle girl Kishime is distressed. Her tribe talks of killing the god and felling the sacred forest for rich harvest. But should she listen to the urgent needs of her tribe, or should she fulfill her duty as the oracle of the god of the forest? ; 2003 The young girl, Sayo has inherited the ability of "hearing" people's minds from her mother. In her childhood, she had once saved a fox cub from some hunter's hounds. But that fox was a werefox that lives between the world of the gods and this world, owned by human, sent to kill a lord. Despite her will, Sayo is dragged into the ugly fight between two countries... Ethnology ; 2000 Uehashi's only book as an ethnologist. About Aborigines who live in town, with the white-skinned Australians. When you first look at them, these people seem to have no difference from the white Australians, but something is different.... The Guardian series ; 1996 ISBN 978-4035401506, 1996-07) (Bunko ISBN 978-4101302720) ; 1999 (ISBN 978-4035402107, 1999-01) (Bunko ISBN 978-4101302737) ; 2000 (ISBN 978-4035402305, 2000-05) (Bunko ISBN 978-4101302737) ; 2001 (ISBN 978-4035402701) ; 2003 (Two volumes) ;* (ISBN 978-4035402800) ;* (ISBN 978-4035402909) ; 2005 (ISBN 978-4035403104) ; 2006~2007 (Three volumes) ;* 2006 (ISBN 978-4035403203) ;* 2007 (ISBN 978-4035403302 ;* 2007 (ISBN 978-4035403401) ; 2008 (ISBN 978-4035403609) Kemono no Souja series * 2006 (ISBN 978-4062137010) * 2006 (ISBN 978-4062137003) * 2009 (ISBN 978-4062156325) * 2009 (ISBN 978-4062156332) External links * official site of the Moribito novels * official site of the Moribito anime Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:Japanese writers ja:上橋菜穂子 zh:守護者系列